fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Yuna
50px|left Hotaru is the master of the Twilight Knights. She is a superb mage, and well known throughout the cities. Hotaru was the person responsible for the scar on Zerins back. She is also the one who tried to assassinate him. Throughout the years, Hotaru has bonded with the members in her guild, and became accepted by all. Appearance Hotaru has brown hair. However, it shines bright. She also has hazel eyes. Hotaru wears light clothing. She states it makes her feel more comfortable on the battle field. Personality Hotaru is a very complex woman. At times she can seem arrogant, and cruel. Majority of the times she is a understandable person. Hotaru hates people who pick on the weaker for no reason. In fact, if she happens to see this around anywhere she goes, she tends to interfere. Chocolate is one of her favorite things. People wonder how she can still be in shape. Hotaru replies simply by saying "working out". History Hotaru was born in a city in Earthland. She wants to believe that her parents are alive. She does not have a proper memory of her parents. However, she does remember their names. Hotaru was taken into a orphange, and attended school for mages in training. As time passed by, she was a assassin for hire. Her summon skills made her very diverse. She gained a very high reputation as an assassin. When it came down to battles against others she was always victorious. Her summons virtually allowed her not get hurt, thus earning the title "A Living God". As time went on, Hotaru received a quest to assassinate Zerin. She spotted Zerin and tried, but failed. Hotaru and Zerin fought it out. There was no declared winner. Both of them ran out of energy to continue the battle. Hotaru looked up to Zerin that day for being able to stand up against her She admitted she restrained her most gruesome attacks. Zerin acknowledged her, and gave her the option to join Twilight Knights anytime. Hotaru accepted the invitation, and was made a member of the Twilight Knights. Hotaru gained a very good relationship with everyone in the guild. As far as she knows, she believes everyone in the guild looks up to her as well. She was appointed the Master of Twilight Knights by Zerin. Everyone agreed it was the rite decision, and accepted it. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Hotaru has the ability summon creatures. It is very unique. Her summons are similar to celestial spirits. They live in a entirely different realm. Hotaru is able to summon two at most. Though, summoning two leaves her very drained. She only uses that if she has to. Hotaru is diverse. She can easily be balanced, or excel in one area of talent mastery. Her summons, plus herself allows her solo guilds at ease. Summon Merge is something she rather use before summoning, as she takes on the traits of one of her summons. Hotaru states she has other summons, and other non-summon magic she can use, but will not reveal them yet. Aside from magic, Hotaru is a expert hand to hand combatant, and a expert Bisento wielder. Magic Summoner: Series of different spell circles, and colors. *'Summoning: Ifrit'- Ifrit is a fire elemental summon. His attacks will mostly effect anyone in range. Ifrit has immense strength, and durability. **'Hellfire': One of Ifrits main move. He will engulf his self in flames, and launch his self like a comet. Upon impact flames will spread in all directions. This move can hurt allies, which is the reason why Hotaru prefers to use this move away from Twilight Knights members. *'Summoning: Odin'- Odin is a physical, and elemental type summon. Odin is a demonic looking knight, who is mounted on a demonic looking horse. Hotaru sometimes uses this summon as her means to travel, as she is able to mount herself on the horse if she wished. Odin is able to use the element lightning. However, he can use fire, but only to ignite his sword. Odin excels at speed, and attack power. **'Zantetsuken': Odins most gruesome attack. Odin will imbued his sword with the lightning element, and strike enemies in his path. Enemies who are low on health will usually faint from a direct hit from Zantetsuken. *'Summoning: Shiva'- Shiva is a pure ice elemental summon. Shiva a a blue colored woman, and known as the "Ice Empress". Shiva excels in magic power, and ranged defense. However, she is weak in all other aspects. **'Diamond Dust': Shivas most powerful ability. This spell easily surpasses the range of most spells known. When Shiva casts this spell, it will affect everyone in front of her. In the process of this, the surrounding area affected will be covered in ice, as well as the possibility of freezing her targets. Hotaru likes to use this move when opponents are distant. *'Final Summoning 01: Knights of the Round': One of Hotarus most powerful summon. This spell requires three spell circles. However, it doesn't take long to cast, but requires considerate amount of energy. Thirteen medieval knights will appear. Each one wields a different weapon, and magic. Hotaru cannot use any other spell until she recalls them. **The first knight attacks with a long sword that looks like Cloud's Rune Blade, **The second knight attacks with a lance, **The third knight attacks with a rod and can casts what looks like Fire magic, **The fourth knight attacks with a mace, **The fifth knight attacks with a long sword, **The sixth knight attacks with a hammer, **The seventh knight attacks with a wand and can casts what looks like Blizzard magic, **The eighth knight attacks with a trident, **The ninth knight attacks with a staff and can castComet on the target, **The tenth knight attacks with a naginata, **The eleventh knight attacks with a battle axe, **The twelfth knight attacks with a sword, **And the thirteenth knight attacks with Excalibur. ***'Ultimate End: '''The final attack of the knights. They will combine their powers together, and realease a devestating slash. This slash does release a massive energy that can travel, and destroy whats in its way. After this move is used, the summon will be over. *'Summon Merge: This allows Hotaru to merge with one of her summons. The summon does not have to be out at the time. When she merges, she gets the traits of the summon added on to her abilities. She is not capable of using their special skills. When in a merge form, she cannot summon until she releases. For example,'' if Hotaru merges with Ifrit, she will be able to use the element fire, in all aspects as Ifrit can. She will have a increase durability, and strength in Ifrit merge. However, she cannot use "Hell Fire".'' Hotaru prefers to use this before she actually summons anything, as it will consume less magical power. *'''Ex-Equip: Hotaru has a Bisento which she prefers to use in combat for close range precautions. She is exceptionally talented when it comes to wielding this. Her past as a Assassin has helped her a lot. Trivia *She is responsible for the scar on Zerins back. *She love chocolate. *She is very reliable. *Zerin is one of the members she admits knows her the most. Quotes *It’s only after we’ve lost everything that we’re free to do anything. *Some things are more beautiful when you cannot possess them. Relationships Category:Master Category:Twilight Knights Category:NPC Category:Character